Une année qui promet
by Kamy-love-drago
Summary: Les parents d'Hermione déménagent aux USA, la laissant dans le pensionnat pour gosses de riches POUDLARD, lieu de débauche et de plaisirs ... L'arrivée d'Hermione risque de déranger les petites habitudes de certains... Univers alternatif , Dramione


Bonjour , bonsoir o/

Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic :) J'ai eu 9 magnifiques review sur mon OS et 1 me demandant la morale de mon histoire... Faites de l'inceste =DD Nan c'était de l'humour xD ...

Si cette personne passe ici ... Toutes les histoires n'ont pas de morale , je lis des Dramione depuis maintenant mhhh... 5 ans c'est un couple antithétique qui me passionne, j'avais envie de faire un OS, d'écrire une fic différente des autres, sur un sujet tabou . La seule morale qu'il y aurait c'est : Faites ce qui vous plait même si ça choque les bonnes moeurs des autres, l'important c'est VOUS o/

Bref, je suis pas quelqu'un de très assidue, mes publications risquent d'être chaotiques ... Elles dépendent de mon inspiration , de mon temps libre (il y aura un/des lemon(s) alors écrire avec ma famille autour ... euh voila xD) et aussi de si l'histoire plait et des REVIEWS ! Oui oui on a beau dire , les reviews ça motive je vous l'assure. Elles motivent pour ne pas lâcher l'histoire en cours de route et pour trouver l'inspiration .

Ma fic est encore une fois un univers alternatif. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. :)

K.

* * *

Hermione Granger, 17 ans , pénétra dans Poudlard, sa nouvelle école et accessoirement nouveau lieu de vie. Ses parents avaient décidés d'envoyer Hermione à Poudlard car ils devaient déménager aux États-Unis et ne voulaient pas que Hermione vienne avec eux avant qu'ils ne soient installés. On était déjà au mois de Février, il faisait un froid polaire mais Hermione ne frissonnait pour cette raison. Elle frissonnait de peur. Elle était la petite nouvelle, serait-elle bien accueillit ? Cette école abritait, dans sa quasi totalité, des gosses de riches. Ses parents avaient certes une bonne situation mais devant la somme exorbitante demandée pour les frais scolaires, elle avait réussit à rentrer à l'aide d'une bourse obtenue grâce à ses bonnes notes . Oui , Hermione était une bosseuse. Elle leva la tête pour regarder le lourd portail de fer . ''Draco Dormiens Numquam Titillandus '', Hermione se fit la réflexion que c'était une drôle d'inscription . Elle enroula un peu plus son écharpe autour de son cou couvrant son visage, ne dévoilant que ses deux petits yeux noisettes et une petite partie de son nez. Quelques jours avant elle avait fait couper ses long cheveux bruns indisciplinés. Il était maintenant assez courts. C'était désormais un carré plongeant qui avait eu pour effet de dompter ses boucles même lorsque ils n'étaient pas coiffés pendant plusieurs jours. Elle tira sur la jupe de son nouvel uniforme pour la remettre en place et pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'école faisant rouler difficilement sa grosse valise. Cette dernière possédait un immense parc. Elle mit cinq bonnes minutes avant d'apercevoir l'entrée du château. On apercevait au loin un lac gelé où un petit groupe d'adolescents se trouvait malgré le fait que l'aube pointait à peine le bout de son nez. Hermione avança jusqu'à l'entrée où se trouvait un homme avec une grande barbe blanche habillé de façon inaccoutumé.

- Bonjour, Miss Granger je suppose ? Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Je suis Dumbledor, le directeur de cette école . Bienvenu parmi nous. Dobby va vous conduire à votre chambre.

Le dit Dobby était un nain , chauve avec des yeux globuleux.

- Miss Granger, suivez moi s'il vous plait, couinât-il avec sa petite voix qui semblait presque sur- humaine.

- Vos affaires scolaires vous attendent sur votre nouveau bureau . Si vous avez besoin d'aide vous pouvez venir me voir, pour trouver mon bureau vous pourrez demander à votre camarade de chambre ou bien à Dobby, il est le majordome attitré de votre chambre. Nous sommes ravi d'accueillir une si brillante élevé dans nos rangs.

Hermione le remercia .

- Si Miss Granger veut bien me suivre.

Hermione et Dobby marchaient dans le dédale qu'était les couloirs du bâtiment sans croiser personne . Elle demanda alors des explications.

- Ils sont dans la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner miss.

Oh , fut la seule réponse qu'Hermione trouva à emmètre devant l'absurdité de sa propre question... Elle aurait pu le deviner seule. A ce moment deux silhouettes se trouvaient plus loin. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher que jeter un œil. Deux corps entrelacés. Elle n'avait pu voir que leur cheveux. Le garçons avait des cheveux blond en bataille car la fille aux cheveux au carré noirs passait sa main dedans. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, une des mains du jeune homme sous le pull de la fille et l'autre soulevant "discrètement" la jupe… Hermione souffla . Lieu de débauche pour gosse de riche, des majordomes attitrés … L'année allait promettre...

* * *

Verdict ? :D


End file.
